This invention relates to protecting electric cords supplying power to electric hedge trimmers and electric grass trimmers from being severed, cut, or damaged by the electric trimmers. Trimming shrubs or grass with electric trimmers is more time consuming than necessary because of the care that must be used to keep the electric cord from getting between the teeth of the trimmer. Even with care the cord can easily be cut or severed causing further expense and wasted time for the homeowner or the handy person.